


Bored

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Artistic Scout, Artistic Spy, Fluff, Gen, spy dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout is bored so he decides to bother Spy.
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while bored because my internet was out so I had nothing to do.

Scout was quite proud of himself for spotting the small stream of cigarette smoke in the corner of the barn atop a pile of planks. Admittedly he’d been looking for and expecting it because this was a fav spot of Spy’s to hide in when he didn’t want to be bothered while remaining what counted as cool for this part of the world. But still Scout had spotted it almost as soon as he poked his head in.

He casually made his way over to it. “Hey Dad,” he said, unable to hold back a grin. “You know you really shouldn’t smoke while invisible, it kinda gives you away.”

Spy let out a loud grumpy sigh as his cloak dissipated. “I really shouldn’t smoke at _all_.” He put the book he’d been reading aside and slid off the wood planks to stand in front of Scout. He tossed the half burnt cigarette to the dirt and ground it out with his heel.

“But doesn’t the medi-beam stuff help with the…”

“Yes, it does,” Spy interrupted. “But it’s the principle of matter among… other things. But what do you want? I know you didn’t come all the way out here just to be a nuisance.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, I _did_ come all the way out here just to be a nuisance because I’m bored out of my _fucking_ mind. There’s nothing to do because it’s the weekend and half the team are off on missions, it’s a miracle _you’re_ not, so there’s no one to play cards or boardgames with and I’m out of sketchbook paper so I can’t draw anything and there’s no way I can get a new one right now because the next supply run to town isn’t until _next_ weekend.” He paused because he needed to take a breath after all that. “So I have _literally_ nothing to do right now and it _sucks_.”

Spy frowned at him. “And how do you expect me to help with that?

“Teach me to paint.”

Spy seemed taken aback, the annoyance on what was visible of his face faded to surprise. “Why?” he finally managed after several seconds of silence.

“Because I’m _bored_.” Scout couldn’t remember a time when he’d been _more_ bored. Okay well maybe he could, he had a tendency to get bored a lot, _rarely_ this bored though. “And well… I’ve been kind of wanting to learn to paint for a while. All I’ve ever really had a chance to use is markers and coloured pencils. I want to try a different medium for a change and I figured since you know how to paint and from what I’ve seen are fairly good at it maybe you could lend me some supplies and show me some of the basics and stuff.”

“Well uh…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Scout maybe shouldn’t have even asked. Art supplies were expensive and good ones were hard to come by out here in the desert; Spy might not want to waste his by lending them to a novice or doing tutorials with them. “I was just super-duper bored so I figured I might as well ask since the thought crossed my mind earlier today.” It had actually first crossed his mind a long time ago but he’d never had the guts to act upon it. Art wasn’t exactly the kind of hobby one thought a professional hired killer would have so it was almost a bit embarrassing to bring up.

Scout took a breath to say more; back pedal harder, say he didn’t _really_ care all that much but Spy spoke up before he could. “I would _love_ to teach you to paint.” His voice had almost a tinge of… excitement? _Pride_? Both? No matter what though he was _pleased_ by this request?

“Wait? _Really_?” At best Scout had been expecting a reluctant agreement, nothing even close to what was for Spy an enthusiastic ‘yes’.

“Yes, really.” Not even a sarcastic reply. _And_ he seemed pleased all around, no longer annoyed by Scout having come out here to bother him. “Painting has always been a passion of my mine; I would love to share it with you.”

“Uh… okay then.” Scout wasn’t going to question his good fortune. He was just going to enjoy it instead. “Let’s go do that then.”


End file.
